Current methods of providing insurance are based on statistical analysis of a multitude of risk factors related to a wide variety of personal and demographic information associated with an insured. While these methods have become more sophisticated over time, they still have their limitations. As an example, the cost of an automobile insurance policy is often based on the age and sex of the insured, their primary geographic location, as well as the class of their vehicle. Other factors, such as the number of miles the insured drives in a year, and the ratio of business to personal miles driven, is increasingly being taken into consideration. All of these risk factors are then typically compared to the accident incidence and claim rates of a pool of drivers that are the same sex and age group, drive the same class of vehicle, live in the same geographical area, and drive a similar number of miles every year. These comparisons generally provide useful information related to the frequency, and cost, of claims made by members of the insured pool. However, these approaches remain generalized and are not oriented to the travel behavior of a specific insured or insured vehicle.
Latest developments in automotive electronics are dealing with the automatic monitoring of the state of a vehicle such as a car, bus, train, airplane, or any similar vehicle. Such monitoring is based on the integration of numerous sensors into the vehicle such that important functional parts and components may be monitored. It is becoming of increasing interest to collect a variety of information, regarding different aspects of a vehicle, which may have different applications depending on their usage.
The use of telematics in automobiles has become more common in recent years, particularly as implemented with in-car navigation systems.